


LP

by iwantcornedbeef



Category: ASTRO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Grimdark, Other, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwantcornedbeef/pseuds/iwantcornedbeef
Summary: Malleus Maleficarum;The Hammer of Witches.Entangled in a rebellion overthrowing witches' heresy, Wendy tries to find her way back into her mundane world.
Relationships: n/a





	1. Malleus Maleficarum

**Author's Note:**

> The Hammer of Witches, published 1486 by Heinrich Kramer, a Catholic clergyman, and Jacob Sprenger, known to have sold more than any other book for 100 years. Almost on par with the Bible.
> 
> A guide on how to identify, hunt, and interrogate witches that started it all. The once called "wise women" turned into "pagans of the devil's work". An era where witchcraft is labelled as heresy. 
> 
> A hysteria which led to the death of more than 80,000 lives ranging mainly from single women to widows, and from children to the elderly. Burned at the stake or hanged even just by mere suspicion.

April 2018.

Putting her weight against the heavy rustic door, the bell chimed her welcome. A step past the entry way, a nostalgic fragrance played her nose— so much, everything felt like déjà vu.

  
"Here to pick your usual?" a florist wearing a weirdly patterned knitted vest asked. Startled, Wendy smiled and shook her head.

  
"Ah, no—" she worded and roamed with her eyes, "— today's different. The flowers aren't for me Jinjin."

  
"So, how can we help?" a voice from below interrupted and sprung up like a mushroom, almost giving them both a heart attack.

  
Wendy gasped and let a slang escape her. "Crikey!" she shouted with hands in her chest. Immediately alarmed Jinjin despite his slow nature.

  
"MJ!—" he shouted lowly with his brows furrowed, "—you could've been more discrete." and took a complete 180 addressing Wendy. "Sorry about that, he's new."

  
Wendy's hands immediately left her chest and waved in denial. "It's okay. No worries. I swear."

  
"Birthday, wedding, hospital visit or perhaps ... a date?" MJ once again interrupted, dusting off his hands with a wry smile stapled.

  
"Ah,—" she stuttered, "— it's for a friend's birthday. Any recommendations?"

  
"Lilies." MJ recommended which earned him a jab on his side. "What are you talking about?" Jinjin violently reacted.

  
"Orange lilies to be specific—"MJ added with an unwavering smile of his face while his co-florist bit his lip with a pained expression. He stepped on Jinjin's foot. "— They're good for celebrating milestones."

  
Wendy felt uncomfortable and it showed. The exchange felt like a rerun and it didn't sit right with her. A newbie wouldn't act the way MJ did unless— it was his personality. She simply smiled awkwardly and started looking around.

  
"If you're looking for something plain, we— no, I could arrange you some sunflowers" Jinjin, who just recovered, spoke.

  
"That sounds about right." Wendy nodded as her eyes still roamed elsewhere, feasting on the beauty the flowers offered her. Then, she approached the counter and took notice of the displays.

  
"I never knew you sold blue Candyfloss Brudeslør flowers here." Wendy inquired as she pointed to it.

  
"No, they're not for selling." MJ answered and took a bouquet from the bunch. Wendy grew suspicious but soon disappeared upon hearing his next words.

  
"They're more of an invite to chosen people—" he paused and stared at Wendy's eyes as if he was staring into her soul. Wendy averted her eyes. 

  
"It's a gathering of florists and enthusiasts. If you're interested, you should come." MJ explained further and handed her the boquet. 

  
Wendy wanted to refuse but her hand accepted it like it was programmed to. "Thank you." she replied and took a whiff knowingly how these flowers smell like spit.   
"So, will you?" MJ asked her. 

  
"I'll look into it." she answered and reached for the paper invite filed in the bouquet. A blank space with nothing inked to it. Wendy slowly furrowed her brows. Was MJ trying to hit on her?

  
"It's tomorrow—" MJ jumped causing her gaze to shift its focus for a split second. The paper was no longer blank. "— it's your fate to be there." he added.

  
"What —" A bouquet of sunflowers appeared inches from her face. It startled her.  
"Here's your bouquet Wends" Jinjin spoke in a hurry. 

  
"Ah! Thank you —" she accepted and bundled it with the other in one hand, "— this must've been the speediest arrangement you've ever made in my experience" she joked as she fished her wallet out.

  
Jinjin let out a nervous laugh and started eclipsing MJ behind him. Wendy, on the other hand, has started to make her way out after making her payment. And now with her back against them and a glass window separating them, she heard the two bickering.

  
"Why would you recommend orange lilies MJ? Are you out of your mind?" Jinjin scolded.

  
"Aish!—" irritated, "— will it make a difference? We've been through this again and again."


	2. Witchcraft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is considered as a spiritual and complex practice mostly unexplainable by existing scientific methods and— has been believed to be innately evil.
> 
> Practices include calling upon spirits, magic spells and incantations, hexes that may result to mysterious deaths, and infertility.
> 
> However, in contrast to beliefs, witchcraft is neither good nor evil. It is the witch or warlock's intentions that drive it to be good or evil.

It is by fate and curiosity that led Wendy to doll up in black and pick up the Candyfloss bouquet now swinging in her left arm. Torn whether she'll take another step forward or back out as if yesterday didn't happen. 

"Oh—" a voice from behind spoke, "— should I give you a little push?" it continued. Wendy felt a pair of hands lay flat on her back and forced her forward.

"O-o-o—" she has lost her footing as well as her words. Went past her was a lady clothed in black and a smile so innocent— Wendy would not dare accuse her.

"The gathering isn't going to hosts itself. Come on!" she urged and grabbed her by the hand. It left Wendy no time to react which completely contrasted her loud nature. 

Pacing their way in, Wendy noticed the girl holding same set of flowers as she did— wrapped differently. No doubt, they were headed to the same event.

Numerous tables clothed in black and white, guests alike, welcomed them. Each table housed biscuits, concoctions, and arranged flowers of different variety. It seemed like a funeral disguised as a simple garden party. 

"Kim Yerim." her captor spoke— breaking the ice, letting go of her grip then proposed a handshake. Wendy lightly brushed her wrist, trying to lighten the strain. 

"Son Wendy." she introduced back and accepted Yerim's offer. "Were you also invited Yerim or ..." she asked.

"Just call me Yeri—" she flapped her hand, " and no, I can't even afford to host such event." she joked which caused Wendy to smile. "Do you mind?—" Yeri asked with her thumb over her shoulders, "— I just need to find my friends."

"Ah, sure. Go ahead. I don't mind." Wendy told her and parted ways from then on. 

Wendy roamed betting for a familiar face to appear before her. MJ, that loud mouth, who left her questions that didn't even left her mouth. Where could he be? Who knows.

A table away from her sat a maiden getting herself drunk with different concoctions. Wine, beer, hard liquor, or maybe even juice. The variety in front of her was enormous. She got up and staggered in her seat. 

Wendy, on the other hand, rushed to maiden's aid. A should over the other. "I'm not drunk." the maiden spoke in Wendy's face but her breath said otherwise. It reeked of alcohol yet it was fruity. Wendy cringed bit still guided the maiden back to her seat. 

"Water, I need to find water." she spoke to herself and looked around. The maiden needed to sober up even for just a bit.   
However, her eyes landed over another table flocked with onlookers yet they maintained a safe distance. Like masterpiece in an exhibit. 

"Wahhhh—" a distressed voice from a distance spoke. It was Yeri's. "I just told her not to drink more." and took over the maiden's shoulder that Wendy has been supporting.

"Did she cause you any trouble?" Yeri asked. Wendy shook her head and smiled. "You were just in time actually." 

Coincidentally a server passed by and gave them a glass of clear liquid each. 

A few seconds later, another maiden holding the same glass of clear liquid approach them. She made Wendy's jaw drop with her visuals. 

"Where have you been Irene?" Yeri asked while trying to feed the drunken maiden the glass of clear liquid. 

"I've been —" she let out a sigh "—surrounded since I got here." she continued and pointed towards the flocked table Wendy was eyeing earlier.

"How much did Seulgi drink?" Irene asked this time. 

"Loads." Yeri answered putting emphasis on the unfinished glasses of concoctions displayed in the table. 

"Ah—" Yeri gasped and faced Wendy, "Wendy, these were the ones I was talking about earlier. Seulgi—" the drunk maiden, "— and Irene." the masterpiece. 

"Nice to meet you!" Wendy spoke with enthusiasm and offered her hand.   
"Hi." was all she got from Irene. 

**Author's Note:**

> An official entry to #RedVelvetAUFest: #ReVelWrites


End file.
